battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Specials
Ship Specials Reactive Armor Reduces damage from Penetrating Weapons (Missile Weapons). NOT ROCKETS LIKE Hydra Rockets. Ablative Armor Reduces damage from explosive weapons (mortar and rockets). Layered Armor Reduces damage from ballistic weapons (cannons). Guidance Scrambler Increase ships' evasion ability during combat. Note that this is NOT limited to missiles in spite of the description. Additionally, this does not work against Area-Of-Effect (AOE) weapons, such as mortars and rockets. Electronic Range Finder Increases accuracy of mortar and rocket based weapons. Engine Upgrade Increases ships' combat and map speed. Enhanced Warhead Increases damage from missile based weapons. Thrusters Increases ships' turn rate and evasion during combat. Laser Targeting Increases accuracy of missile based weapons. Allows missiles to hit submerged submarines if the missiles were fired while the subs are either surfaced or visible underwater*. Laser Targeting may reduce accuracy of rockets, torpedoes, explosives and ballistics, although this has not been confirmed. Retargetting only affects missiles. *Kixeye has publicly stated that Laser Targeting was never originally intended to allow missiles to hit subs while underwater, and this has been an ignored glitch for so long, it has become normal. This is why they introduced Sonar built-in to the Stalker Sub and Draconian Battle Cruiser. They are currently debating on whether to keep the sub-hitting functionality in place, or to remove it. Auto-loader Reduces ballistic reload time. Please note that AL III will add 60% to your weapon weight, and combined with Hardened Barrels III will make Assault Cannons very heavy and Rippers IV extremely heavy, making them fit only on relatively large ships. High Explosive Shells Increases splash damage of mortar and rocket based weapons. (And siege cannon S only) Hardened Barrels Increases ballistic weapon range. Please note that HB III will add 60% to your weapon weight, and combined with Auto -Loader III will make Assault Cannons very heavy and Rippers IV extremely heavy, making them fit only on relatively large ships. Sonar Pod Increase Submarine and Torpedo detection range. Solid Fuel Booster Increase missile weapon range. Concussion Warhead Increase torpedo damage. Nautilus Battery Increase submerged time for submarines. So they stay longer under water. Caterpillar Drive Decreases detection range of your submarines. Base Specials Base specials are available when the defences platform is at least level 3. It is an option after you select to set up turret. Under the turret picture, there is a specials slot. Base specials need to be researched in the advanced lab before they can be applied to platforms. Reactive Panels Reduces platform damage due to missile weapons Ablative Panels Reduces platform damage from explosive weapons (mortars and rockets). Layered Panels Reduces platform damage from ballistic weapons. Slide Loader Reduced reload time for Cerberus, Victory Mortar, and Bombard Rocket (unconfirmed). Thermobaric Casings Increases missile damage done by platform weapons. Scramjet Engine Increases platform missile range Enhanced Propulsion Increases the bombard rocket range Barrage Rack Increases the number of shots in a flak gun salvo. Event Rewards There items are rewarded to players from events. Cargo Hold Cargo hold was awarded to players who have collected a set amount of salvage from Draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid event. It can now be found as blueprints. It is build into a special slot of a ship hull and it increases your cargo capacity, which means you can carry additional resources. NOTE: *Combat Speed is no longer affected! *More than one can now be built on a ship! *Now available as Blueprint! Hull Streamlining Hydrodynamic modification to the exterior of the hull to increase cruise speed on the world map. Hull Streamlining 1, 2, and 3 were given to every player that collected 4, 40 or 400 Million resources respectively from Draconian Salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid II - Crimson Sea event . Combat Speed and Map Speed are completely different!!! *Can be obtained by attacking Salvages now in blueprint format.* Compound Armor Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional protection bonusses against all types of weapons. Awarded during the Revenge Raid V - Base Invaders and Storm Strike event. Cluster Warheads Cluster Warheads reduce reload times for ship based rockets (Maelstroem, Drac Rockets). They don't work on Cerberus towers or reduce missile reload. They could only be won in the Awarded during the Storm Warning 1 event. Category:special slots